Playground Slaughter
This is the twenty-eighth case made by MrKors71 and the seventh-one made in the Academy Area Case Background Franco and the player, by orders of the Chief, were patrolling the Academy Area in other to prevent crimes and protect the DPD image, because since the last crime, the police credibility was falling down. In a street, better know as Alamo Street, Franco asked the plyer if they could visit "Crystal Airs Elementary School", the school were the detective got graduated. The player agreed and both of them went to the elementary school In there, Franco started to talk about how he enjoyed being there, and the changes that the school had made. They visited the entrance, they watched some classrooms from the windows, and ordered donuts in a bakery across the street. But, when Franco took the player to the playground, suddenly he noticed that something was not good in there. The two officers jumped the fence and, in the sandbox, they found a little, pale hand raising out the sand. After digging up the sand, Franco and the player discovered the body of a little girl, with deep holes in his face. The player's partner started to cry, yelling how somebody could murder a little gril. With extremely determination, he decided to solve the murder faster than ever before, and catch that crazy, heartless killer. During the investigation, when the player and Franco decided to recap all the information they have, a friend of their, William Richarson met them, furious, with tears in his eyes, shouting about how the police officers didn't tell him about the murder. Whan Franco told him that he had nothing to do with him, the tennage shouted that wasn't true, that the victim was her sister, Rose Richardson, and that she had been missing since the last 24 hours. At the end of the investigation, the killer was revelaed to be the elementary school gardener, Timothy Willby Timothy and the school Dean, Ernest Creepa, were drug dealers. The elementary school were the deposit of the drug and the facade form the people. But, one day, Rose discovered the a box in the playground filled up with meth. Timothy quickly took it of from her, yelling that she didn't see anything. But Rose, thanks to his brother, know that the player was the one who can solve that mystery. Scared about what she could do, Timothy thearted her to keep quiet, but she was going to reveal the secret. So, at the end of the day, the gardener, with the help of the dean, kidnapped her and took her to the basement, where he tortured her and finally killed her with one of his gardening instruments. Franco decided to put an end of the conversation and leaded him to the court. There, the judge Milena was grossed about what he did. Selling drugs was a serious due. But kidnapping and killing a young girl, was an extremely act of crazyness. Timothy refuted if Rose hadn't being too curious, she would be alive and nothing would happen. Milena cut him, and stated that, sooner or later, he and his coleague would be exposed. At the end, the judge sentenced Timothy Willby to life in jail in solitary confiment for drug selling, and the kidnap and murder of Rose Richardson, and also sentenced Ernest Creepa to life in jail for drug selling, and the colaboration of the murder and the kidnap of Rose. Ernest, furious, criticazed the judge decision about sending him to jail, but Milena quickly responded that Willby betrayed him, reveling that he helped him. In the Additional Investigation, the team recived a letter from Pam Richardson about the preparation of Rose's funeral and asked for the players help. After solving Rose's probllems, she invited the whole team to the funeral, and they accepted to go, Victim * Rose Richardson '''(She was buried in a sandbox, after being murdered) Murder Weapon * '''Metal Rake Killer * Timothy Willby Suspects * Ernest Creepa '''(School Dean) Age: 57 Height: 6'0 Weight: 369 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A+ '''Profile *The suspect plays strategy games *The suspect likes gardening *The suspect does footing Appearance *The suspect has scratches ---- * Maggey Mooney '''(Student) Age: 9 Height: 4'4 Weight: 82 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: 0+ '''Profile *The suspect likes gardening *The suspect plays strategy games Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses ---- * Timothy Willby '''(Gardener) Age: 46 Height: 5'9 Weight: 200 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A- '''Profile * The suspect likes gardening * The suspect plays strategy games * The suspect does footing Appearance * The suspect wears sunglasses * The suspect has scratches ---- * William Richardson '''(Victim's Brother) Age: 16 Height: 5'6 Weight: 143 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ '''Profile * The suspect plays strategy games Appearance * The suspect has scratches ---- * Pam Richardson '''(Victim's Mother) Age: 35 Height: 5'7 Weight: 150 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ '''Profile * The suspect likes gardening * The suspect does footing Appearance * The suspect wears sunglassess * The suspect has scratches ---- Killer's Profile # The killer plays strategy games # The killer likes gardening # The killer does footing # The killer has scratches # The killer wears sunglasses Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Playground (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Dirt) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer likes gardening) * Examine Pile of Dirt (Result: Torn Map) * Examine Torn Map (Resul: School Map) * Analyze Map (09:00:00) (KP: The killer plays strategy games) * Talk to the school dean about the murder * Investigate Pink Classroom (Clues: Pencil Case, Faded Report) * Examine Pencil Case (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints (06:00:00) * Talk to the student about her relation to the murder * Examine Faded Note (Result: Report) * Ask the gardener if he knows something about the murder * Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to William about his deceased sister (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Pink Bedroom (Clues: Pile of Clothes) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Pile of Clothes (Result: Faded Book) *Examine Faded Book (Result: Obedience Book) *Analize Book (06:00:00) *Talk to Pam about her daughter's murder *Investigate Rose's Desk (Clues: Broken Doll, Metal Crate, Bloody Ticket) (Avariabe when all the tasks before were complete) *Examine Metal Crate (Result: Detention Report) *Talk to Ernest about the victim *Examine Broken Doll (Result: Threating Message) *Analyze Doll (09:00:00) *Talk to Maggey about the victim's doll *Examine Bloody Ticket (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00) (KP: The killer does footing) *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask more information to Pam about William (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Pink Wardrobe (Clues: Paper Ball, Torn Drawing) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Threating Message) *Talk to Timothy about the threat against the victim *Examine Torn Drawing (Result: Family Drawing) *Talk to William about his scape *Investigate Gardener's Shack (Clues: Rake, Pile of Dirt) (Avariable when all task before were completed) *Examine Rake (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (09:00:00) (KP: The killer wears sunglasses) *Examine Pile of Dirt (Result: Drug Bag) *Analyze Drug Bag (15:00:00) (KP: The killer has scratches) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation *See how William is doing (Avariable at the start of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Pink Classroom (Clues: Schoolbag) *Examine Schoolbag (Result: Faded Drawing) *Examine Faded Drawing (Result: Family Drawing) *Give the drawing to William (Reward: 20.000 Coins) *Offer your help to Pam (Avariable at the start of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Pink Bedroom (Result: Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note (Result: Puzzle Note) *Analyze Note (06:00:00) (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Playground (Clues: Statue) *Give the statue back to Pam (Reward: Classy Suit) *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases